1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tables, and more specifically to a folding table and support frame assembly that can be used as a horizontal table surface in multiple positions and further folded to be stowed.
2. Description of Related Art
Stowable table surfaces have been used in a variety of environments including vehicles, living areas, lecture halls, and chairs. For example, stowable tray tables are used on airplanes, desks are equipped with stowable table surfaces, and stowable tables are used on recreational vehicles. They are particularly useful when space is at a minimum. The table can be extended when a table surface is needed and then stowed away when the surface is not needed.
Typical stowable tables have two primary positions, an extended position and a stowed position. In the extended position, there is a fixed position table surface. If the table surface was too small, a user could not enlarge the table surface to obtain a larger work area. If the table surface was too large, a user could not minimize the table surface to conserve space for other activities or to move about.
Some stowable tables have a single piece table surface that can be rotated ninety-degrees in an upward direction from the horizontal position and then slid downwards into its stowed position. Another familiar type of prior art stowable table is the simple vertically stowed table in the coach cabins of passenger aircraft. This type of table has a frame that rotates the table into a horizontal position. The table surface is limited in size by the shape and size of the seat back onto which it is stowed. In some cases, the frame enables the single piece table surface to translate toward and away from the user once it is in the horizontal position. Both of these types of stowable tables provide a single piece table top of limited size. These surfaces may not provide sufficient space for resting and using service items, games, books, computers, and papers. The single piece table top design reduces the table surface area in environments that are not exceptionally tall, such as vehicles because of the manner in which these are stowed. This particular design may also make it difficult for individuals to move the table from the stowed position to an extended position.
Another type of stowable table in the prior art that addresses the need for a larger table surface is the folding two-part table mounted in some lecture hall chairs. In these assemblies, a single post provides support for a folded two-piece table surface. It is stowed on the side of the chair and the folded assembly is rotated upward about the support post. Once the upward rotation is complete the folded table is in a horizontal position cantilevered from the single support post. The two table surfaces are opened like a book about a center hinge, and the combined surfaces provide a larger table surface. A shortcoming of this prior art table is the single post support which provides a less stable base than framed supports. The surface is also limited by the relatively small size of the side of a chair. The structural integrity of the table is limited in weight since the folded and stowed table should not cause any imbalance to an unoccupied chair.
Stowable tables typically also have one or more hinge and cantilever elements that are exposed to the user. Sometimes these features cause the user's fingers, clothes, and other items to snag. This may result in pain and damage to the user and his possessions.
Certain folding tables also were difficult to remove from their stowed position or had crude mechanisms to remove the table from the stowed position. These folding tables lacked handles and used clumsy mechanical linkages.
There is a need in the art for a system and method that addresses the shortcomings of the prior art discussed above. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a folding table: 1) that can be easily pulled out of a stowed position; 2) where the hinges, sliding, and cantilever mechanisms are at least partially hidden to reduce finger pinch zones; 3) that can be utilized as a work space in the partially extended or “half open” position; and 4) that minimizes the space needed above the table when moving the table into a stowed position.